Odyssée Boréale
by punk-cake
Summary: Délaissée par Edward, Bella décider de mener sa vie comme elle l' entend. Hélas, le destin n'est pas de cet avis et c'est devant des mythes oubliés, des fables omises, des légendes effacées qu'elle va devoir se dresser au dépend de sa vie ...
1. Prologue

**Messieurs, Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Bonjour. **

**Attiré par le titre, le résumé ou même peut-être le nom de l' auteur vous avez cliqué sur ce lien. A vos risques et périls s' entend...  
Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fanfiction, ma nouvelle fanfiction en fait ( ma mienne que j'aime !! ) du nom de **

**... *roulements de tambours* ...**

**ODYSSÉ BORÉALE**

***fière de son titre ( vu le temps que j'ai mis pour le trouver ... )***

**Bref, tout d' abord quelques petites élucubrations de ma part, histoire de vous laisser vous aventurer doucement dans les tréfonds de ma tortueuse imagination. Bonne Lecture et à très bientôt ( Reviews Powâââ !! ^^ Histoire de me dire ce que vous en pensez )...**

****** {¯`*·._ * * _..·*'¯}**

_- Bella ? demanda-t' il d' un ton différent, grave._

_- Oui ?_

_- Promets-moi quelque chose à ton tour ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Ce que je regrettai aussitôt. Et s' il exigeait que je garde mes distances ? C' était là un engagement que je serais incapable de respecter._

_- Ne t' aventure pas dans les bois toute seule._

_- Surprise, je le dévisageai. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Disons que je ne suis pas la créature la plus dangereuse des environs, expliqua-t' il en plissant les yeux. C'est tout..._

_**( Fascination, page 210 )**_

****** {¯`*·._ * * _..·*'¯}**

Et si Edward ne parlait ni de vampires aux habitudes alimentaires différentes de celles des Cullen, ni des loups-garous qui d' ailleurs en cette période n' avaient pas encore mutés, de quoi parlait-t' il ?

Et si le don de Bella, n' avait aucun rapport avec les diverses spéculations qu' avait fait Carlisle à son sujet ?

Et si Bella était autre chose ... ?

L' histoire se déroule juste après le troisième chapitre de Tentation ( New Moon ), lorsqu' Edward quitte Bella.

Et si Bella refusait ce départ, cette promesse qu' Edward lui avait demandé de faire, allant à l' encontre de tous les principes qu' on lui avait vainement inculqués jusque là ?

Et si elle prenait l' initiative de devenir l' unique et seule maîtresse de ses choix ?

Et si finalement, tout ne se passait pas comme prévu ... ?

****** {¯`*·._ * * _..·*'¯}**

Délaissée par Edward, Bella décider de mener sa vie comme elle seule l' entend. Hélas, le destin n'est pas de cet avis et c'est devant des mythes oubliés, des fables omises, des légendes effacées qu' elle va devoir se dresser au dépend de sa vie, de son âme, de son amour perdu...


	2. Broken

**Bonjour à tous / toutes !** ( Je ne sais pas encore )

Je viens de finir le premier chapitre et donc je le poste à la seconde même ( mon amour pour l' humanité me perdra .... oui oui vous pouvez pleurer devant ces dires tout a la fois beau et ..... bon ok j' arrête ).

Bref comme je l'ai déjà dit, l' histoire commence, enfin mon histoire commence à la fin du troisième chapitre de Tentation. Pour ceux qui n' ont pas une mémoire d' éléphant (:p), j' ai recopié le dernier passage de ce chapitre-là, histoire que tout le monde en soit au même point.

Avant que je vous laisse tranquille et que vous puissiez commencer à lire, deux choses :

* Tout d' abord, merci pour ces quelques reviews, motivantes à l' extrême ! Merci beaucoup à **Isabelle, Ananaxtra, Memelyne et Nana**, en esperant que la suite de l' histoire vous plaise :)

* Ensuite, vous vous demandez sans doute, pourquoi le chapitre s' appelle **Broken** ? En fait c' est tout simple : tous les chapitres que j' écris m' évoque un mot. Pour écrire ce chapitre, je passe donc en boucle le ou les chansons en rapport avec ce mot. Pour lire ce chapitre, je vous conseille donc d' écouter ( en enlevant les espaces hein ! ) :

**Broken (Seether et Amy Lee) **http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v= hfOYufGFiZg& feature=fvst

**I Was Broken (Robert Pattinson) **http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v= wmgEVbwkZtA

Sur ce, je me tais et vous laisse lire en paix ! Bonne Lecture ! ( Enfin ! J'ai cru qu' elle nous laisserait jamais tranquille celle là ! Mais si mais si .... :p )

* * *

**Broken**

_Le plancher lisse entra en contact avec mes genoux, puis mes paumes, ma joue enfin. J' en appelai à la délivrance de l' inconscience. Malheureusement, je ne m' évanouis pas. Les vagues de souffrances qui, jusqu' alors, s' étaient contentées de m' effleurer se soulevèrent en rugissant avant de s' abattre sur moi et de m' engloutir._

_Je sombrai._

Je restai là. Sans bouger. Sans un seul mouvement. Sans même tenter d' esquisser l' ombre d' un mouvement. Je n' en avais pas la force. Je n' en avais plus la force. Mes maigres forces me quittaient. Elles aussi.

Je ne voulais plus bouger de toutes façons, alors qu' importait mes forces. je ne voyais plus aucune raison de bouger. Je n' avais plus aucune raison de bouger. Je voulais rester là. Ici. Allongée sur le sol, avachie contre le parquet, étendue dans les tranchantes méandres de la douleur.

Une douleur sans nom. Une douleur sourde. Sans vie. Comme moi. Le néant. Un trou noir qui m' attirait en son sein. Qui m' attirait inexorablement. Lutter ne servait rien. Lutter n' avait aucune utilité si ce n' était souffrir un peu plus. Comme si j' étais encore à ça près.

Combien de temps s' était écoulé depuis que mes pas m' avaient conduits dans ma chambre ? Aucune idée. Mais au fond qu'est-ce que le temps ? Un amoncellement de secondes, de minutes, d' heures, de jours, d' années, de siècles. De millénaires aussi. Le temps n' est rien lorsque plus personne n' a la force de s' en occuper.

Tout mon corps était glacé. Mes jambes, mes bras, mes mains, mon cou, mon visage, j' avais froid partout. Prise de tremblements, je me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Je me sentais frigorifié. Ou peut-être brûlante. Je ne savais pas. J' avais mal. J' avais mal partout.

La douleur s' insinua vicieusement dans mon être. D' abord une faible brûlure dans mon coeur, qui comme une braise, s' enflammai petit à petit, puis ensuite une vrai flambée, un feu énorme, impressionnant titanesque qui consumait chaque parcelle de mon être. Il ne me réchauffait pas. Il me brûlait vive.

Mes larmes se tarirent soudain. J' ouvris grand les yeux. J' avais mal. Très mal. Trop mal. Je me rendis soudain compte que je répétais son pronom en boucle. Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward..... Ô affreuse ! Ô ignoble litanie qui s' emparait de mon être. Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward .... Non il ne fallait pas ... Je ne devais pas ... Non ...

Je restai là, à psalmodier, le visage éclairé par la douce lumière des premiers instants de l' aube. Ce n' était que ce qu' il restait. Son prénom. Son visage m' apparaissait floue, comme si mes larmes avaient brouillé ma mémoire autant que ma vue. Je discernais ses yeux, ses longs cils noirs, ses iris d' un ocre liquide, sa bouche claire et pleine, peut-être son menton là, mais les lignes de ses traits demeuraient troubles, indistinctes.

Je me perdis dans l' incroyable luminosité de ses pupilles fauves. J' y plongeais complètement jusqu' à me retrouver complètement imprégné de cet or brûlant. Je voulais rester là pour toujours, mourir en lui. Ou plutôt dans le pâle reflet de son visage d' albâtre qui faisait acte de présence en moi.

Ma conscience en décidai autrement et se mit à me souffler ce que je ne voulais pas réaliser.

_Il est parti. Il t' a laissé. Il ne reviendra jamais. Jamais plus tu ne verras son regard s' attarder sur toi. Jamais plus tu ne pourras humer son odeur si entêtante, si sucrée. Jamais plus tu ne gouteras à ses douces lèvres qui embrassaient les tiennes fiévreusement. Jamais plus tu n' entendras sa voix, son ténor sublime, ses si caressants murmures, ceux qu' ils te chuchotaient la nuit, au creux de l' oreille. Jamais plus tu ne sentiras ta main, serrée dans la sienne, ni les cercles réconfortants qu' il traçait avec légèreté sur ta paume, ni ses bras froids t' enserrer contre lui tellement fort mais tellement doucement. Jamais plus. Jamais plus il ne reviendra. Il ne t' aime plus..._

A ses derniers mots, quelque chose se brisa en moi. Mon coeur sans doute. La douleur fut encore plus fulgurante que tout ce que j' avais pu ressentir depuis que mes genoux étaient entrer en contact avec le sol de ma chambre. Comme un tremblement de terre, un éclair dans les tréfonds de mon être. Un choc. Une révélation. J' en eu le souffle coupé. Tout mon corps se crispa avec force. Chacun de mes muscles, chacun de mes nerfs étaient raides.

Cela dura deux, peut-être trois secondes pendant lesquelles s' échappa de mes lèvres un gémissement de peur intense. Soudain, un violent spasme traversa tout mon corps, me faisait violemment trembler. Puis un second, tout aussi fort. Puis un troisième et un quatrième encore plus déchirant que les trois précédents.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Étais-je en train de mourir ? En train de mourir de chagrin ? Et d' ailleurs pouvait-on mourir de chagrin ? Que se passait-il ? Que m' arrivait-il ? Les questions tourbillonnaient dans ma tête à une vitesse folle. Je sentais des gouttes de sueur perler sur mon front, happant au passage les vestiges des quelques larmes que j' avais versé, encore accrochées à mes joues.

Ce que je ressentais n' étais pas normal. Ça j' en étais persuadée. Mais alors qu' est-ce que c' était. Je me sentais bouillante, comme si mon sang avait été porté à ébullition. Mes veines et mes artères semblaient craqueler sous ma peau. Ma peau me tiraillait comme si on me griffait de toutes parts. Je recommençai à haleter de plus en plus rapidement. Ma vue se brouillai peu à peu et cette fois je sombrais pour de bon.

Le calme. Le silence. La paix. Rien. Le néant encore. Je crus alors que j' étais morte. Morte de douleur peut-être. Sans doute mon coeur s' était-il arrêté soudainement. Ou alors, mon âme sentant que sa moitié l' avait quitté pour toujours, s' en était allé.

Qu'importait, j' étais bien là. Aucune odeur n' agressait mes narines. Aucune image ne blessait mes yeux. Aucun son ne meurtrissait mes oreilles. Mais je ne pouvais pas être morte, je le savais. Pourquoi ? Parce-que dans le paradis ou même en enfer, – si ces mondes existaient s' entend – on aurait eu l' obligeance de me faire miroiter l' espoir qu' Edward m' aimait encore. Or c' était faux. Alors je devais encore subir la vie. Encore un peu...

- BELLA ! BELLA !!!!!!! BOUGES !!! PARLES-MOI !!! DIS QUELQUE CHOSE JE T' EN PRIE !!!

La voix hurlait complètement mais semblait si lointaine. Je ressentais la peur dans ses paroles. Peut-être était-ce Edward !!! Tout d' un coup mes sens furent en éveil. Je luttais pour que mes yeux s' ouvrent le plus vite possible. Vite ! Vite ! Je devais le voir ! Je devais le ...

- BELLA ! REVEILLES-TOI !

... Charlie. C' était Charlie. Ce n' était que Charlie. Pas Edward. Edward était parti. Edward ne reviendrait plus. Plus jamais. Je me forçais quand même à rouvrir mes paupières. Il faisait jour dans ma chambre. Ce n' était pas non plus un grand soleil qui baignait la pièce de sa chaude lumière mais c' était déjà ça. Forks demeurait Forks. Je savais juste vaguement à présent qu' il devait être entre 13 et 15 heures.

Mon père, me regardait comme si j' étais atteinte psychologiquement. Il tenait fermement mes bras, tergiversant entre me secouer violemment ou me laisser tranquille. Son visage exprimait l' horreur et aurait prit la même teinte devant un revenant. Je devais sembler revenir de loin mais tout de même ! Il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Soudain toute la pièce se mit en branle. Murs, sols et objets avaient tous étaient emportés dans une valse sans fin, semblable au roulis d' un navire alors que les flots se déchaînent contre sa coque. Je m' agrippais à Charlie mais tout continuait de tourner. Sentant soudain que j' allais me sentir mal, je me levais le plus rapidement possible – c' est à dire pas si rapidement que ça – et accouru jusqu' à la salle de bain, tout en trébuchant tous les trois, quatre mètres.

Je vomis. Encore et encore. Extirpant de mon faible corps toute la nourriture que j' aurais dû normalement avoir manger. Comme il n' en était rien, je souffrais encore plus. J' avais l' étrange impression que toutes mes entrailles menaçaient de s' échapper et c' est en haletant, tremblante que je m' accroupi sur le carrelage froid.

Charlie arriva à ce moment précis.

- Bella ... souffla-t' il.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, sentant que c' était un regard d' agonisante que je lui lançais.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demandais-je d' un voix rauque dû aux larmes, pleurées il y avait quelques heures.

- Près de trois heures. Trois heures de l' après-midi. Bella ça va ? poursuivit-il, inquiet.

J' en aurais presque ris si j' en avais encore le courage. Je répondis par un vague hochement de tête. La cabine de douche me lançait des regards suppliants, accompagné des plaintes poussées par mes cheveux, enveloppés d' une odeur plus que douteuse.

- Char... Papa, me repris-je aussitôt. Je vais prendre une douche.

- Ah ... euh .... Ah d' accord.

Il sortit aussitôt, trop avide de s' éloigner de moi. Je lui faisais presque peur j' en étais sûre. Après un rapide coup d' œil dans le miroir, mes doutes furent balayés : je lui avais fait peur. Ma peau était grise, colorée seulement par deux larges marques violacés : mes cernes. Mes lèvres étaient blanches. Mes yeux, cernés du rouge de mes larmes. Mes cheveux pendaient lamentablement sur mes épaules frêles. Une revenante.

Je me déshabillai rapidement, presqu' heureuse de quitter ces vêtements. Ces vêtements là. Ceux que je portais quand .... quand .... Comme s' ils étaient imprégnés de ..... de .... Je ne pouvais me résoudre à ça. Non. C' était au delà, bien au delà de mes forces, de mes maigres forces.

Je me glissai dans la cabine de douche et actionnai le robinet d' arrivée d' eau. Je retins un cri de stupeur tellement l' eau était froide et me contentai de faire un bond, histoire de ne pas mourir d' hypothermie. L' eau était froide. Si froide. Comme lui ...

Je commençai à me laisser glisser contre la paroi quand soudain ... NON ! NON NON ET NON ! NON JE NE VOULAIS PAS ! NON IL N' AVAIT PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE CA ! NON JE NE ME LAISSERAIS PAS GLISSER DANS LE CHAGRIN ! C' ÉTAIT FACILE ! TROP FACILE ! NON ! POURQUOI AVAIT-IL FAIT CA HEIN ?! POURQUOI M' AVAIT-IL LAISSE AINSI ? POURQUOI FAIRE CES PROMESSES SI C ' ÉTAIT POUR LES BRISER TOUTES, SEULEMENT QUELQUES MOIS APRÈS !!!

Je me replaçai sous l' eau froide, consciente que son effet frigorifiant me remettait les idées en place. Non je n' étais pas une de ces pimbêches déconfites qui se prélassait dans le désespoir comme dans un bain chaud ! Non je le refusai tout simplement ! Un grognement rageur et sourd sorti de ma gorge. C' était injuste ! Je ne l' admettrai pas tout simplement !

Je giclai hors de la cabine de douche et m' enroulai d' une serviette en coton. Je séchai rageusement mes cheveux avant de me précipiter dans ma chambre. J' enfilai à la hâte un jean et un pull qui traînait. Charlie était de redescendu. Parfait. Je donnais trois coups de brosse féroce dans ma chevelure avant qu' elle ne rejoigne ma trousse de toilette.

Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Je l' en empêcherait. On ne me faisait pas ça à moi. Je savais comment j' allais procéder. Et mon évasion serait parfaite. Mes idées étaient claires, mes gestes vifs et précis, une fois n' est pas coutume. Je savais ce que je faisais. J' étais sûre et certaine de mes choix.

Trop abasourdi par la « récente nouvelle du départ de la famille Cullen », Charlie ne m' en tiendrait pas rigueur si je partais me coucher sans manger, prétextant une légère fatigue. Et c' est là que j' agirais. En douce, avec pour seule compagne, la nuit. Ô nébuleuse nuit, ma prochaine alliée, ma seule alliée, celle de mon départ bien entendu.

Il allait payer. Edward Cullen, où que tu sois tu allais le payer, tu allais le payer très cher ...

* * *

Voilà j' espère que ça vous a plu ! Je veux que vous me disiez tout tout tout ce que vous pensez sans exception surtout ! La suite arrivera d' ici quelques jours ( et oui ! les avantages des vacances ! ). Vous vous imaginez bien que le nombre de reviews est inversement proportionnel au temps d' attente ;) ( inversement proportion-quoi ?!!! laisse je me fais mes blague d' intello toute seule .... :p ) Bref Bisoux Bisoux !!!!


End file.
